Cold Wolf
by tink3rb311ar3b31
Summary: When a vampire and werewolf fall in love, how do they tell their families? Do they run away, or face the music? Will there be happiness, or bloodshed? Please read and review!


**This was a story I had to write for my English class. I was writing it, but then it ended up turning into a Twilight fanfiction. I didn't even want it to go that way, but it did, so, you know, whatever… !**

**For people who've read my other story, My Idol, Chrystal and Dylan are characters in that story as well, but the two stories are not connected in any way. They just happen to have similar characters because I wrote this in the process of My Idol, and those were the names that popped into my head. This story wrote itself as well.**

**I hope you guys like it!!!**

Cold Wolf

"Hey, wait up Dylan!" I called, chasing after him. Dylan was my best friend, but also my worst enemy. He was a werewolf; I was a vampire. He was in his wolf form, so he couldn't answer. He ran behind a tree, and when he came out, he was human again, wearing dark jean cut-offs. He wasn't wearing a shirt, or shoes, because it was too much to carry while he was a wolf. His black hair was short and spiky; his brown eyes were sharp and looking at me.

"So, Chrystal, you admit that the wolf is faster than the vamp." It wasn't a question. He knew it made me mad though. I chucked the shirt I was carrying at him, and then turned to walk away. He came up behind me, wrapped his arms around me, and I froze. His skin was burning hot on mine, just as I knew mine was freezing cold on his, but I didn't care. I loved when he held me like this. I felt comfortable, I felt safe.

"You know I'll never admit to that." I said softly. I knew he could hear me.

"I know. I love saying it though."

"Why?" I knew the answer, though I felt compelled to ask.

"Because I get to do this," then he whirled me around and kissed me. It's happened before, but every time it does, I feel the same way. I feel my cold, dead heart come alive. I feel the stagnant blood rushing through my veins. My breathing either gets faster, or stops all together.

I forced myself to pull away. "This isn't right. My family will kill us, just like you pack will. I'm surprised they don't already know."

"I'm careful with my thoughts," he said, a little out of breath. "Do you want to stop?" His face was composed, but his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes, looked down at the ground.

"You know I don't want to," I replied, lifting his head, forcing him to look at me, "but I don't know what else we can do."

"We could run, right now. Just run away and don't turn around. Never come back." I could see in his eyes he didn't want to. I loved my family, and he loved his brothers. We couldn't just up and leave, but the fact that he was willing meant the world to me.

"No, that's sweet of you to offer, but it would never work. I think all we can do is just try to bring peace between our families. I don't know how, but it needs to work. I can't live like this anymore," and it was true. I could tell my family knew something was wrong, for whenever Dylan wasn't around, I would stay in my room, listening to soft, sad music, staring out the window. I couldn't stand not being around him.

"Do you think it's safe? You know what my brothers will do to you when they find out." I cringed at his words, because I knew very well what they would do to me, and to him.

"I think we'll just have to take our chances," though I gripped him tighter.

"It'll be alright Chrystal. It has to." He didn't sound very confident.

"Maybe we should start with my family." I could hear the fear in my voice, so I cleared my throat while Dylan pulled me closer. "I don't want to leave."

"Me neither," so we stayed like this until nightfall.

"My family will be getting worried." I said, pulling away reluctantly.

"Come on," he said, "let's go meet some vampires!"

We walked slowly out of the forest instead of running. Rather than taking us five minutes, it took us an hour to get out. At the pace we were walking, it would be another half hour before we got back to my home. The closer we got, the tighter our hand gripped the other's. We didn't walk in silence, but we didn't exactly carry on a conversation either. Eventually, we were within sight of the house. I stopped walking. Dylan turned to me, "Chrystal, we are meant to be. Your family will be welcoming. They aren't violent, we both know that."

I couldn't speak, so I simply nodded, took a deep breath, and stepped forward. When we got to the door, instead of going straight in, I knocked. I knew that they knew we were here, and it felt foolish, but it also felt safe. They could have their time to compose themselves, and I would have time to figure out what I was going to say.

Finally, Alice came and answered the door. Dear, sweet, loving Alice. Her face was sweet, but her eyes were hard. They didn't look mad though. They knew. Of course they knew/ Alice would've told them.

"It's about time you showed up. We've been waiting ever since you made your decision!" she said.

I wanted to say I was sorry, but all I could do was open my mouth. I never had problems speaking before, so I knew something was wrong. Dylan must have picked up on this because he said, "We're sorry. We weren't sure how this would go, so we took our time."

"Well, that's understandable, seeing as to how we're so… different from each other." Alice said.

I nodded again, then retightened my grip on Dylan's hand and led him inside. I saw then all sitting around our dining table; the table we only used for family meetings. That meant they were taking this seriously. I didn't know if that was good, or bad.

"Hello," I said cautiously. I cleared my throat again, glad my voice was back. "Um, Dylan, this is Carlisle, and his wife Esme; our parents for all intents and purposes. Then there's Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, and then Jasper and Alice, whom you've already met." I said, pointing to each as I introduced them. "Family, this is Dylan."

Carlisle stood up, "It's nice to meet you Dylan. You are the reason for our daughter's happiness." Esme had come to stand beside him.

"Did you really think you had anything to worry about honey?" Esme asked me.

"Well, yes. We're vampires, he's a werewolf, kinda natural born enemies here…. Why would you approve?"

"He makes you happy. That's all we care about." Esme said.

Emmett and Jasper were laughing. "Guess this means we have someone new to pick on." Emmett said.

"Oh, I'm not worried." Dylan told him, smiling. I was smiling too. It really seemed like we could make this work. We spent the rest of the night, and most of the morning getting to know each other. Dylan really seemed to click with Emmett and Jasper, they went out back a few times to wrestle, and while this frightened me, they always came back in laughing.

At about noon we decided we should head on over to the reservation where Dylan and his pack lived. We had high hopes, seeing as to how well it went with my family. We said goodbye to everyone, and ran down to the reservation.

When we got to the border, we stopped. "Maybe I should go first, to give them a little warning…" Dylan said.

"Sure, yeah, that seems like a good idea." He gave me a kiss for luck, and then ran behind a tree. When he came back out, he was a wolf again, and ran off to find his brothers.

I looked up at the sky while I waited. It was filling up with dark clouds, and looked like it was going to rain. I took this as a good sign. I loved the rain. Good things always happened when it was raining. I stood there for a few minutes, and a few drops made their way down. I kept looking up at the sky. About ten minutes later it was pouring, and there was still no sign of Dylan. I was starting to get a little worried. It was raining though, so everything should be alright.

After another ten minutes I heard a howl. It was a howl of pain. I ran off, after the trail Dylan had left behind, thankful the rain hadn't washed the smell away yet. A minute later, I found the pack all surrounding a wolf; my wolf. I jumped over the wolves in front of me, and ran over to Dylan. I got on the ground and put my arms around him. Most of the wolves started growling. I looked around and saw that one of the wolves wasn't a wolf at all. He was human, and was standing there, staring at me.

"What have you done?" I asked him.

"Who are you?" was his response.

"Chrystal Cullen." I told him.

"Well, Chrystal Cullen, Dylan here has broken a wolf law, and for that, he must be punished."

"Who are you to say should be punished or not?"

"I'm Sam Uley, and I'm the leader of this pack." He said.

I gasped, and it hurt my throat. They all smelled like wet dog, and there were about fifteen of them. "Please, we love each other, can't you understand that? If my family can accept this, then surely yours can." I begged.

"Why should we accept you, our enemy?" he asked.

"Because love is greater than enemies and wars. There's no reason we can't bring peace between us." As I said this, I smelled other scents in the air; I looked over, just as the wolves did, to see my family standing off to the side.

"This is a trick. You tried to set us up so your 'family' could blindside us, didn't you?!" Sam yelled.

"No, no I promise, I didn't know they were coming." I said, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I saw you were in trouble, and all we wanted to do was come and help explain." Alice told us.

"See, we don't mean to bring any harm. We want peace. That's all we ask." Carlisle said to Sam.

One of the pack members lunged for Carlisle, but Emmett stepped in front of him and was preparing to stop the wolf. "Stop!" Sam ordered, and the wolf stopped and fell in his tracks. Emmett was still hunched over, waiting for the wolf to attack again. Jasper came and joined him.

"They won't hurt us." Edward said. "Sam wants to listen to what we have to say."

"How did you know that?" Same asked.

"I can read minds." Edward said, matter-of-factly.

Sam seemed confused, "Alright… well, why should we believe you won't hurt us?"

"We are peaceful. We don't feed on humans; we consider ourselves 'vegetarians.' We agree with your life's work, to protect humans. I, myself, am a doctor and do what I can to help." Carlisle told him.

"That's convincing, but I still don't think Dylan and Chrystal should be together." Sam said.

"Why not?" Esme asked. "They can be what bring peace between us, and they're showing us that our worlds can coexist."

"Then everything we've worked for would be a lie. We protect humans from vampires. We kill any vampire that crosses out path. To let you go, and to let them be together, would be going against that." Sam said.

"You can still do that," Rosalie said. This surprised me. It wasn't like we didn't get along, but we weren't exactly close. "We'll stay living where we are, and you'll stay here. We'll keep your secret, and you'll keep ours. We'll coexist. All we're asking for is that you understand that not all vampires are killers. Yes, we have friends who do feed on humans, but we're trying to help them change that. All we're asking is that you'll understand."

"It's hard, but love will overcome anything. I think we need to at least give this a shot." Bella said. My entire family was helping me, and wanted to get along with the werewolves. I was sobbing. I might feel better if actual tears came out, but the rain made up for that.

I felt Dylan moving around under me, so I let go of him, and got on my knees beside him. He looked up at me with his brown eyes, and I sobbed harder. I couldn't tell if Dylan was crying, or if it was just the rain. I think he was cryi8ng. He phased back, put his jean cut-offs on, then stayed seated. "I guess the vamp is faster than the wolf then." He said weakly.

I laughed through my sobs. He had no idea what that meant to me. I stood up. "Thank you. I love you." I said. Then I turned around to walk over to my family. I was about half-way when I was knocked down. I heard someone growl – I assumed it was Emmett – and I heard Dylan yell 'NO!"

Someone pushed off whatever was on top of me. I quickly turned over and saw two wolves, and Emmett and Jasper, all fighting, two feet away from me. One of the wolves was Dylan. I didn't want them fighting, especially because of me. If any of them got hurt…. I stole a glance at my family. Alice's eyes were glazed over – probably looking for the outcome of this fight. Edward was concentrating on something; either Alice's vision, or the thoughts of those fighting. Bella was holding onto him. Carlisle and Esme looked worried. Rosalie looked pissed.

I was having a hard time comprehending what was going on. All the wolves were growing. Sam was shaking.

"Stop!" Sam and I yelled at the same time. His voice was full of authority; mine was full of fear.

Those fighting pulled apart. Emmett and Jasper were in a crouch. Dylan was glancing back and forth at them and the other o=wolf. The other wolf's teeth were bared. Then it turned and ran. I didn't know where it was going and I didn't care.

"Someone want to explain to me what the hell just happened?" I asked.

"Leah Clearwater, the only female wolf. She is also in love with Dylan. She didn't know he had imprinted on you," it was Edward who spoke, "When you told Dylan you loved him, his thoughts broke out, and she got the full force of it and snapped."

"This is why there isn't peace between us! There are too many conflicts. We are natural born enemies. We are designed to kill your kill. This kind of this will always happen." Sam said.

A hiss escaped from my lips. This wasn't fair. Even if this never happened, there would be something else he would nit-pick at. I could kill Leah for what she did; that cold wolf! "There are conflicts everywhere. That doesn't mean it won't work! Bella was a human when she first met Edward and they made their love work out. She chose to turn for their love, but they would've made it work regardless. People that are different can still get along. Surely Dylan and I are proof of that. Don't let one old wolf with problems ruin that!" I was breathing hard out of anger.

"Well… I didn't know that. I don't want conflict within my pack though, and you've brought that. If I keep you and Dylan away from each other though, there will be even worse problems. You and Dylan may be together. It's clear you can't be apart, and we don't need any more problems." He concluded.

"Thank you. I don't know how we'll ever repay you and your pack." Esme said.

I ran over to Dylan as he ran over to me. We met exactly halfway. "We were both wrong." I said, kissing the top of his head, "Neither the wolf, nor the vamp, is faster."

**I ended up rewriting the ending because my teacher and I agreed the other one sucked. I'm still not too happy with this one, but it's a lot better than the other ending, and I really can't think of any way to change it, or make it better.**

**Please review, and pass on to your friends. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story! Hell, you could even describe to me, in detail, your every emotion and reaction to my story. I want to hear what you think of my story!!**

**And be sure to check out my other story, My Idol, if you haven't already.**

**I love you all!**

**~Tink 3**


End file.
